


Naked Island Trail

by The_Potato_Prince



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Potato_Prince/pseuds/The_Potato_Prince
Summary: Surviving on an island in the wilderness, naked and unarmed. Link has 21 days to complete the Eventide Island Shrine Quest. Extra content for “Link’s Travel Journal”, inspired by the show Naked and Afraid.





	Naked Island Trail

Day 1

Curiosity has gotten the better of me. Earlier today I was observing the sunrise from the Muwo Jeem Shrine on top Mount Dunsel when I noticed a small island out in the distance. So, I took out my paraglider and flew across the vast ocean, then swam for a few more meters until I reached the shore of this mysterious island, thanking the goddess that I had enough stamina to make it.  
This island is known as Eventide Island. Upon my arrival, a familiar voice of a Sheikan Monk came into my head. He told me that this island holds a shrine that needs three orbs in order to reveal its location. The catch is that I am now stripped of all my clothes, weapons and food. This trail is to challenge my ability to survive in the wild by only using my wits to defeat monsters with whatever I can scavenge. This brings back memories of the time I spent on the Great Plateau, where I needed to learn vital skills before I was able to go out into the kingdom. This trial shouldn’t be too difficult; I survived for this long after all. Twenty-one days seems to be a lot though.

Day 3

I’ve managed to kill a trio of Bokoblins with the bomb rune and grabbed some weapons along with a couple of Roasted Hylian Bass at their camp. I was happy to find a Traveler’s Sword in a treasure chest left behind; I’ll still keep the sticks as a backup. The jungle here looks kind of interesting, I’ll go check it out.

Day 7

I nearly died trying to get that axe located in the middle of the bog. Without footwear, I have no traction when I jump on the cryonic ice pillars. There is another Bokoblin camp southeast of here. I have waited a few days to find the socket for the first orb and to gather more weapons and supplies. It wasn’t that challenging to dodge arrows from the archer while a Fire Chuchu and two more Bokoblins charged at me. I killed them all and collected better weapons as well as a bow. The first orb was at this camp, now that I know where the socket is, I will carry this to the shore after I recover.

Day 12

Why in Din’s name is a Hinox on this island?! I've been trying to kill it for days! Has it been a week already?! Today I tried a different approach; I cleared the small enemy camp on the hilltop where a second orb socket is located, then I glided down and landed on its belly and grabbed the orb that was tied around its neck. Hinoxes are very slow so I wasn’t worried that I wasn’t able to sprint while carrying the orb up the hill. It wasn’t long before the Hinox got bored of the chase and went back to its sleeping spot. A win for me! Now with two orbs down, I will rest at this camp tonight. This Seared Steak is surprisingly more enticing than usual. 

Day 15

I managed to climb the small mounting at the south end of the island before the rain has started. Within a matter of minutes, the light drizzle quickly became a massive thunderstorm. As usual, I can’t use any metal weapons, so I‘m stuck with Boko Spears and shields. They’re stronger enemies at the mountaintop camp. I have to be extra careful and not get myself surrounded by this lot; the Moblin alone can take me out with just two swings of his bat. Distracting them with bombs and being stunned by lightning gave me an advantage in conducting stealth attacks. It was brutal, three hours it lasted due to the heavy rain and lightning. Now with the nuisances gone, I was able to search for the last orb here.

Day 18

ALL THAT WORK FOR 300 RUPEES!!! This monk has got to be kidding me! I was stranded, naked and nearly lost my life on multiple occasions just so I can claim some money as a reward. This island challenge was torture... I am never coming back here again! — Well maybe “never” is too harsh of a word. This Shrine Quest was pretty fun, but I deserve a much better reward than money. I might come back here from time to time, I really like how secluded it is. Having the whole island all to myself is really nice. Now that this s over, I think I will spend a few days to truly enjoy this place before I head back to the mainland.

Day 21

Back to the mainland via Yah Rin Shrine in Lurelin Village. I blew my 300 Rupees on that gambling minigame — again! To cheer me up Kiana had invited me for dinner at her house, her mom makes the best Seafood Paella I’ve ever tasted. I wish I could stay here forever, but I have a princess to save and a country to restore. When all of this is over, I would like to take Zelda here, I'm sure she’ll love it.


End file.
